


Day 1.

by AmadeusRex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Puppy Love, Sweet, on the cheek, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?Xion and Roxas have a heart-to-heart on the beach.Written for theI'll See You Again: A Rokushi Zine!





	Day 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the Rokushi Zine! They're my favorite couple from Kingdom Hearts; I just think they're really cute together and sweet to each other. I'm a sucker for friends to lovers!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

Xion and Roxas sit side by side on the paopu tree. They’ve been on the Destiny Islands for a week now, enjoying their last days of summer vacation before they begin school with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

“The sunset here is beautiful. It’s almost as good as Twilight Town’s,” Xion says.

Roxas turns to look at her. She looks so peaceful, so content. He’s never seen her this happy. He remembers the last time it was just the two of them watching the sunset: she hadn’t been herself, and he’d killed her, then held her as she faded away.

He wants to hold her again.

Roxas moves his hand slowly, carefully, trying to build up the nerve to put it on top of Xion’s. He can’t do it, so his hand comes down to rest on the tree trunk again. He thinks about how he feels. It’s still weird, feeling things. He hadn’t been allowed to have feelings in his old life, even though he’d had a heart all along. Acknowledging the way his chest tightens up when Xion looks at him, or the way his heart skips a beat when their fingers brush as they hand each other ice cream…it’s new and different, but not bad.

He thinks back to the Organization, and remembers when he asked Axel what love was.

_ Love is what happens if there’s something really special between two people, _ he’d been told.

_ If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody? _

Roxas knows the answer to that now.

_ Yes, _ he has a heart, and _ yes, _ he can love somebody. He does love somebody.

He loves Xion. And he’s going to tell her.

“Hey, Roxas? Can I say something?”

Or not.

“Yeah? What is it?” Roxas is jolted out of his thoughts, and Xion sighs before continuing.

“I thought about you a lot when I was in Sora’s heart.” Xion turns toward Roxas, but keeps her eyes down. “I know you weren’t thinking about me—you couldn’t think about me. But I missed you a lot. Axel, too, of course, but I missed you more. I missed you so much it almost hurt. It did hurt. I think the feeling’s called....” She pauses.

Roxas looks at her expectantly.

“...Heartache.” Her eyes shoot up to meet Roxas’ for a moment, but in an instant they’re focused on her lap again. “I know it sounds silly, but...it’s the truth.”

“It doesn’t sound silly,” Roxas says. He leans in a hair closer to Xion. “I missed you too. There was always something missing when I thought about the Organization.”

“Speaking of the Organization, back when we kept journals...” Xion raises her hand to twist her hair. “I wrote something about you, but I should say it _ to _ you now, face to face. It’s only right for you to know.” She steadies her hand and tucks her hair behind her ear, then faces Roxas. She takes a deep breath.

Roxas is afraid. Of what, he’s not sure, but his stomach is doing flips.

What he doesn’t know is that Xion’s is, too.

She’s afraid to tell him what she wrote. She had used that word which was too holy for Nobodies, too light and pure and good for abominations like them that were never meant to exist. And she’s about to use it again.

“I love you, Roxas,” Xion says. She hides her face behind her hands, blushing furiously as Roxas stares at her, slack-jawed.

_ She beat me to it...! _

And his chest swells with a warmth he’s never felt before, a feeling so sweet that he wants to bottle it and save it forever. He doesn’t know what to say, so he reaches out to Xion instead. He pulls her hands away from her face and holds them.

“Believe it or not, I was about to say the same thing….” Roxas looks aside and laughs sheepishly. He notices that he’s running his thumbs over Xion’s knuckles and stops. Embarrassed, he tries to let go of her hands, but she holds on to one of his. She squeezes it, just a bit, just enough to make him—

“Stay.”

It’s a whisper, hardly anything more than a breath. She grips his hand tighter. Roxas doesn’t know what to do, so he does as he’s told.

They remain hand in hand for a few moments. Then Xion pulls away.

“Do you...know what people are supposed to do when they love each other?” she asks.

Roxas wracks his brain for an answer, but he can only give Xion a shrug.

“Can I show you?”

_ Yes, yes, yes! _ screams Roxas’ mind, but he manages to collect himself enough to say, “Okay.”

And Xion leans in close, real close, closer than she’s ever been before. Roxas closes his eyes, and then there’s a soft feeling against his cheek, come and gone like a feather on the breeze. When he opens his eyes, Xion’s looking down again, face red.

“What...was that?” he asks, and she tucks her hair behind her ear, not meeting his eyes.

“A kiss. It’s what…. I-I saw Belle do it once, to the Beast. I….” She shakes her head, hair falling out of place. “I’m sorry, was that too much? I shouldn’t have—”

Roxas cuts her sentence short when he reaches out to smooth Xion’s hair away from her face, behind her ear again. She looks at him with wide eyes.

“It’s okay. It was nice.” He smiles sheepishly, unable to admit to her that he liked it. Some things are better left unsaid, if only for the sake of his pride. “Can I...return the favor?”

In an instant, Xion’s face breaks into a smile that reaches her eyes. She laughs, and Roxas panics until she speaks.

“Of course you can.”

Roxas feels his heart stutter as he leans in, taking Xion’s hands in his own. That tiny gap right before the kiss is the hardest to close, but he closes it all the same.

She is warm from the sun and the slightest bit salty from the sea. When he pulls away, Xion’s eyes are closed, her head still tilted into his kiss. The corners of her mouth are turned up in the smallest smile, sweet like the watermelon they’d eaten for dessert.

It’s nice to be in love. It feels like he’s been given a fresh start; only this time, Roxas isn’t starting alone.

He met her on Day 7. He lost her on Day 357. Today, he starts over.

Today makes Day 1.


End file.
